1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing instrument such as a mechanical pencil, a ball-point pen, or a computer-input pen, and more particularly to a writing instrument whose added value is further improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a conventional writing instrument has been frequently used together with a computer system in its operation mode, and thus has been exposed to electromagnetic waves generated by a monitor of the computer system. Therefore, users of such a writing instrument under such a condition have suffered reportedly from asthenopia, stiff shoulder, headache, or giddiness due to exposure to the electromagnetic waves. This is problematic.
Moreover, while various means have been developed to prevent damage due to electromagnetic waves, it has not been considered to implement such means for (or in) a writing instrument.
In view of the foregoing and other problems, drawbacks, and disadvantages of the conventional structures, an object of the present invention is to provide a writing instrument capable of moderating influences due to electromagnetic waves and improving the added value.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a tourmaline-containing member containing tourmaline is mounted on a writing instrument of the present invention so that a surface of the tourmaline-containing member is exposed to the ambient. Tourmaline is also referred to as DENKI-ISHI (e.g., xe2x80x9celectric stonexe2x80x9d) in Japanese that is an ore of a xe2x80x9cpolar crystalxe2x80x9d. When the tourmaline contacts with moisture (e.g., H2O) contained in air, it produces negative ions and is effective for reducing positive ions produced by electromagnetic waves.
Therefore, by mounting a tourmaline-containing member containing tourmaline on a writing instrument, the influence of electromagnetic waves on a user can be moderated.
Moreover, a feeble (small) current flows though the body of the user holding the writing instrument as the tourmaline has natural polarization and provides a stimulus for the user holding a writing instrument. Then, the stimulus is transmitted to the nervous system of the human body to activate metabolism and blood circulation of the user. Furthermore, because the tourmaline produces negative ions, the user may be relaxed.
Furthermore, because the tourmaline has a pyroelectric effect and a piezoelectric effect (and thereby these energies are inverted into far infrared radiation), the user""s body may be warmed.
Hence, because the tourmaline is disposed near the user""s body not only when writing is performed by holding the writing instrument, but also when putting the instrument into the user""s pocket, the tourmaline""s effects can be sufficiently obtained.
The tourmaline-containing member may be formed into any shape. However, when the exposed surface of the tourmaline-containing member is spherically formed, a contact area is increased between the tourmaline-containing member and air even if the tourmaline-containing member has a small-volume.
Moreover, the tourmaline-containing member may be formed into a spherical shape and a part of the sphere may be embedded into a curved concave portion formed on a part of a writing instrument. Therefore, the tourmaline-containing member may be stably held and embedded in the curved concave portion without considering a setting direction of the tourmaline-containing member when embedding the same.
The tourmaline-containing member may be formed by molding powder of the tourmaline, and, if necessary, a tourmaline-exciting agent, and base materials such as a resin, into a desired shape. Moreover, it is possible to attach material including powder of the tourmaline and, if necessary, a tourmaline-exciting agent, to a molding obtained by molding a base material such as a resin, with application or coating.
The tourmaline-containing member may be mounted on any position of the writing instrument, particularly to the clip or rear end of the writing instrument. For example, it is possible to set the member to a base of the clip or a longitudinal middle portion or front end portion of the clip. To derive sufficient effects of the tourmaline, preferably a volume of the tourmaline-containing member is increased to a certain extent.
However, in the case of the writing instrument, it is difficult to find a space for housing a bulky member without disturbing a writing medium. If the tourmaline-containing member is mounted on the base of the clip, then it can be securely held there because the base of the clip has a thick wall to connect the clip with the writing instrument body so that the wall is thick enough to accommodate the tourmaline-containing member. In contrast, if the tourmaline-containing member is mounted on the longitudinal middle portion or front end portion of the clip, then it can be held there by using a gap formed between the clip and the writing instrument body. Furthermore, by mounting the tourmaline-containing member on the clip or rear end of a writing instrument, the effects of the tourmaline may be derived because the member is exposed to the atmosphere even if the writing instrument is placed in the user""s pocket.
Furthermore, the tourmaline-containing member can be a grip made of a soft material to be mounted on a gripped portion of the writing instrument. In this case, when the writing instrument is used, the grip receives a gripping force from a user and a strain of the tourmaline crystal is increased by the user""s grip. Therefore, the grip is electrified and various effects of the tourmaline such as the negative-ion generation effect and the far-infrared radiation effect by a piezoelectric phenomenon are more effectively derived.
Furthermore, applying the present invention to a computer-input pen is particularly advantageous because there is a large influence due to electromagnetic waves around a computer system.